You Had Your Chance
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Get Over It" Read that one first, or this probably won't make much sense. Simonette/Alvinette, mentioned Bralvin.   "You had your chance," Jeanette whispered to him. "And you blew it."


**Sequel to **_**I'll Get Over It.**_

* * *

><p>You Had Your Chance<br>by Chipettegirl10

The next morning, thunder woke up a sleeping, purple-clad chipette at her window bed. She yawned and got up.

"What time is it…?" she muttered. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already ten o'clock. "I must still be tired from the dance last night," she mumbled. She walked downstairs, where Eleanor and Brittany were sitting. For a moment, Jeanette paused on the stairs when she saw Brittany. She winced as the stair creaked. Brittany and Eleanor both looked up.

"Hi Jeanette," Brittany said gently. Jeanette hesitated. _She's the girl who he broke up with you for! But you have Simon now. Relax, Jean. _

"Hi Jean…," Eleanor added. "Hi guys," Jeanette managed to say. "We heard about…what happened…," Eleanor said. She nudged a silent Brittany. Brittany met eyes with Jeanette. "I'm sorry…I thought he broke up with you and that was that…," Brittany said. "It's never over immediately," Jeanette said. "I TRIED TO EXPLAIN THAT! THANK YOU!" Eleanor shouted.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out shopping," Brittany said later that day. "I'm off to the café to meet Theodore," Eleanor added. "I'll be fine here," Jeanette muttered. Her sisters nodded simultaneously and walked out the door. Jeanette sighed. "I don't think I should be here alone."<p>

She called Simon, and they planned to get to the library in ten minutes.

Jeanette was getting her due books together when the doorbell rang. "He's early," Jeanette whispered to herself. She jogged downstairs and pulled open the door to find Alvin standing there. "Alvin?" Jeanette asked eyes wide. "What are you DOING here? If you're looking for Britt, she went to the mall," she went on.

"I'm not here to see Britt. Look, Jean, I made a mistake going out with Britt while I was going out with you," Alvin cut in. "WHILE you were going out with me?" Jeanette gasped. Alvin looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…" "BRITTANY SAID SHE THOUGHT YOU BROKE UP WITH ME," Jeanette shouted. "BUT NOT ONCE DID SHE EVER MENTION A DATE WITH YOU."

Jeanette looked at him, hurt. "How could you?" she asked. Alvin breathed heavily. "Look, Jean. I'm really sorry, would you take me back?" Alvin asked. "So you can hurt my sister too?" Jeanette asked. She pointed down the street. "Go, Alvin," she said.

Alvin swept her into a full-on kiss on the lips. Jeanette gasped at the sudden kiss and pulled away. She looked at him, and then slapped him. "GO ALVIN!" she cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alvin didn't move. "I said go," Jeanette snapped. "Please give me one more chance," Alvin begged.

"You had your chance," Jeanette whispered to him. "And you blew it." She walked past him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Alvin demanded. Jeanette whirled around. "I'm going to the library with a guy who cares," she called down the road.

Alvin stared in astonishment at the brunette. "She's already got another guy. Who could it possibly be?" he muttered. He saw her walk up to his own front door. He saw his door open, and out step Simon.

"Simon?" he thought aloud.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened?" Simon asked Jeanette on the way to the library. "Well, I was getting my books in my bag while the doorbell rang. I thought it was you being early, so I opened it, and Alvin was standing there," Jeanette said. "Alvin was there?" Simon questioned. Jeanette nodded. "So, he's standing there, on my doorstep, blocking my exit. I thought he was looking for Britt, but he wanted to apologize," Jeanette went on. "At least he apologized," Simon said. "I'm not done. He said he made a mistake going out with Britt, and it slipped he was also dating her AT THE SAME TIME as he was dating me. He apologized, and I got mad at him. I had no idea they were going out while he was dating me, because Brittany never mentioned a date with him before," Jeanette said. Simon looked at her. "Really?" he asked.<p>

Jeanette nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Simon asked. "If I tell you this you're going to want to punch him in the neck," Jeanette said. Simon thought for a minute. "Go on…," he finally said. "He begged me to take him back. So when I told him to go away, he kissed me…right on the lips," Jeanette said. Simon's eyes went wide. "HE WHAT?" he yelled. Jeanette nodded.

"And then I told him he had his chance and he blew it…"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go!<strong>


End file.
